psgfandomcom-20200223-history
Brief
|Affiliation = Panty, Garterbelt, Stocking }} Brief ' '”Briefers” Rock (ブリーフ 岩, transliterated as "Burīfu Iwa") is a main character in Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. He is self-proclaimed ghost hunter and irrevocably in love with Panty. Background Brief is the heir of the Rock Foundation, an affluent corporation in Daten City. He is implied to be rather wealthy, as he was able to buy Panty's highly overpriced panties online in order to "protect her". Whenever he is under the watchful eye of his father, he is forced to dress differently, and has bodyguards. Brief is a student at Daten City High, where he is confined to the "Geek's Class," the lowest level of the social hierarchy. As a result, he is bullied by students at higher levels of the hierarchy. Brief is the descendant of Hell's Monkey, meaning he is the only known character capable of opening the gates of Hell (with his penis). Appearance Brief has wavy, ginger hair, cyan-colored eyes, freckles, and a round nose. His hair falls over his forehead, covering his eyes, however, this doesn't seem to impair his vision. In addition to having an incredibly handsome face whenever his hair is pulled back, his nose appears much sharper and his freckles become lighter. Clothing Brief's most common outfit consists of a khaki green hoodie and pants, beige and dark green sneakers, a dark green belt, and grey headphones. He wears three buttons on his hoodie, and normally carries a PKE Meter. In addition, as his name implies, he wears white briefs. His second most prominent outfit consist of a white tuxedo, white shoes, and a black bow-tie. Gallery REF Brief.png|Profile in Gainax. BriefDCP.jpg|Profile in Datencity Paparazzi. 064.jpg|Final design. Art of PSG vol1 007.jpg|Demon Sisters & Brief's concept art. Briefers.jpg|Briefers Face Revealed Pain.jpg|Brief's design in the season 2 Doujin. Possible.jpg|Brief with a gun on the side of Kneesocks, Scanty and Garterbelt. Personality Brief is a shy, determined, and somewhat naive teenage boy who proclaims himself a ghost hunter. He is usually called "Geek Boy" by Panty and Stocking, due to his interest in the supernatural and science fiction. Despite being the voice of reason to Panty and Stocking, Brief tends to be the butt of a lot of jokes, as he is constantly knocked around and subjected to various forms of abuse, particularly by the Anarchy sisters. A running gag in the series sees Brief falling headfirst into a pile of garbage, or being knocked away by the demon sisters' red carpet, which signals their arrival. Being a huge fan of the occult, he owns a PKE Meter, and refers to the Anarchy sisters as "ghost hunters". Brief claims that he is in love with Panty. However, his feelings are often returned with constant harrasment from her and zero regard for his saftey and wellbeing. Abilities Brief is the only character capable of opening the gates of hell. This is implied due to Corset's determination in trying to give him an erection in order to use his penis as the key. In "High School Nudical", Panty is able to transform Brief's underwear into a very powerful double-barreled shotgun. However, due to his poor stamina, it can only be shot two times. Brief can also shoot smokescreens and detect ghosts using his PKE meter. Relationships Panty in "Panty + Brief".]] Brief has a huge crush on Panty, and blushes extensively around her. Panty in turn, makes up a slew of insulting nicknames for him, and frequently forgets his name. Brief has stated that he is in love with Panty, and announced his intention to marry her in "Panty + Brief". Though Panty didn't seem to care and brushed it off. She was willing to have sex with him as her one thounsandth but was interrupted when Corsett captured him. She then had to have sex with him to end her virginity that she regained. They eventually had sex and gave him her newly restored virginity in "Bitch Girls" though later in the episode she starts treating him like garbage and as he falls from the bed in the air, he cries out for her to catch him but Panty simply avoids him and let’s him fall to his death, then his penis accidentally landed on the key hole to hell’s gate and then she laughs at him and insults him for how ridiculous he looks in that way. Dad Brief's father is the CEO of the Rock Foundation. In "Panty + Brief", he arranged Brief's marriage with Scanty, the mayor's daughter. Grandfather Brief mentioned he has a grandfather in "Inner Brief". Trivia *Brief was absent in these episodes: "Excretion Without Honor and Humanity", "Death Race 2010", "Pulp Addiction", "The Diet Syndrome", "Vomiting Point", "...Of the Dead", "1 Angry Ghost", "Ghost: The Phantom of Daten City", "Chuck to the Future", and "Once Upon a Time in Garterbelt". *His dad calls him "Briefers", but it's unknown if this his real name or more "authorized" version made by his dad. *Brief's jumpsuit and back pack are reminiscent of the uniforms and proton packs worn in Ghostbusters. *Brief is the only main character that does not have a counterpart on the Demon side. *It is implied, throughout the series, that Brief has a large penis. References Category:Male Category:Main Characters Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Brief Category:Ginger Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Protagonists Category:People who slept with panty